Assemblée des notables
Eröffnung der ersten Versammlung der Notabeln in Frankreich. Der zwey und zwanzigste Februar 1787. Schon länger her waren die französischen Finanzen in großer Zerrüttung, aber seitdem Calonne Finanzminister geworden war, (1788) wurde der Schaden immer noch ärger. Der Hof verlangte nur Gefälligkeiten und Geschenke und -- er erhielt sie. Der König kaufte Rambouillet, die Königin St. Cloud, der Minister vertauschte oder verpfändete die Krongüter. Man nahm Geld auf, wo man es nur fand, und doch machte sich dieser kecke Mensch anheischig, Frankreichs ungeheure Schulden innerhalb zwanzig Jahren zu bezahlen, das er wohl selbst nicht glaubte. Indessen er die Schulden der Prinzen tilgte, den Staatsgläubigern Geld vorschoß, nützliche und brillante Unternehmungen beförderte, streute er Sand in die Augen der Menge. Der Hof schwamm in Lustbarkeiten und das ausgesogene Volk versang und verpfief sein Elend. Der König schien indessen zu merken, daß diese Haushaltung ohnmöglich ein gutes Ende nehmen könne und stieß im Unmuth die Worte heraus: "Ich will weder von Auflagen, noch von Anlehen mehr wissen." Dies zwang den Finanzminister, die Notabeln nach Versailles zusammen zu berufen, damit sie Vorschläge thun möchten, wie aus der Verwirrung zu kommen wäre und heute wurde ihre Versammlung eröffnet, welches Calonnes Entlassung nach sich zog. Die Versammlung der Notabeln in Frankreich wird entlassen. Der fünf und zwanzigste May 1787. Der traurige Finanzzustand des Reichs bewog den [[Ludwig XVI. (Frankreich)|König Ludwig XVI. von Frankreich]] einzeln Grosse des Reichs, die man Notabeln nannte, zusammen zu berufen und ihre Versammlung wurde am 22ten Februar eröffnet. Der König und der [[Charles Alexandre de Calonne|erste Finanzminister von Calonne]] eröffneten ihnen den Zweck derselben, der kein anderer seyn sollte, als Vorschläge von ihnen zu hören, wie der Nation die Last der Abgaben durch eine gleichere Vertheilung auf alle Stände erleichtert und Mittel gefunden werden, und wodurch die jährlichen Staatsausgaben mit den Einnahmen in ein besseres Verhältniß gebracht werden könnten. Am heutigen Tag wurde die Versammlung wieder verabschiedet und hat wenigstens so viel Gutes bewirkt, daß der unglückliche Zustand des Landes offenbar wurde, den die Minister zuvor den Augen des Königs und des Volks verborgen hatten. Man wußte jetzt wenigstens, daß das Reich 140 Millionen Livres jährlich mehr Ausgaben als Einnahmen hatte, und wäre die Wirthschaft so fortgegangen, so wäre man immer noch tiefer gesunken. Calonne wurde nun abgesetzt, und Brienne kam an die Spitze der Finanzen. Es wurden Mittel zur Tilgung des Deficit angegeben und eine Provinzialversammlung veranlaßt, auch sollten künftig bekannt gemacht, die Natural-Frohndienste beym Strassenbau angeschafft, die Zölle aus dem Innern des Reichs an die Grenze verlegt, die drückende Salzsteuer allmählig erleichtert und der Getreidehandel freygegeben werden. Verweisung des Parlaments zu Paris nach Troyes. Der fünfzehnte August 1787. Die Ausführung der Mittel, welche von den Notabeln vorgeschlagen waren, um Frankreich vor einem unausweichlichen Bankrut zu bewahren, fand von mehrern Seiten bedeutenden Widerstand. So wollte z. B. das pariser Parlement blos die Edikte wegen Einführung der Provincialversammlungen und Administrationen einregistriren, aber gegen die Einführung und die Stempeltaxe that es wiederholte Vorstellungen und wiedersetzte sich der Einregistrirung. Nun hielt der König am 6ten August ein Lit de justice *) und ließ die besagten Edikte mit Gewalt in die Parlementsbücher eintragen. Das Parlement erklärte diese Handlung für ungültig, weil der König ohne Einwilligung der Nation keine neue Auflagen machen könne. Das Volk rief den Parlementsgliedern ein '"Vive le Parlement"' zu, als sie auf der Sitzung kamen, aber heute erhielten sie, bis auf die geringsten Unterbedienten herab, Lettres de chatel, wodurch das ganze Parlement nach Troyes in Champagne verwiesen wurde, wo es bis auf weiteres seine Sitzungen halten sollte. Abends um 6 Uhr verließ es in 7 Kutschen Paris. *) Das ist eine Sitzung worinn der König, begleitete von den Prinzen vom Geblüt, den Pairs von Frankreich und den vornehmsten Kron- Staats- und Hofbeamten im Parlement erschien, und vom Thron herab befahl, daß eine Verordnung, deren Einregistrirung das Parlement versagte, eingetragen werden sollte. Die Parlemente mußten gehorchen, dann aber konnten sie dagegen, als eine Handlung der Gewalt protestiren, so lange sie wollten. Quellen und Literatur. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Staatsorgane